A New Path
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Carlisle is out hunting when he gets raped by an unknown vampire, Alice sees him pregnant and it starts to show, what will they do. Nothing to graphic. Don't like don't read.Warning Mpreg and mentions of Rape!This story is not finished and will be updated
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains mpreg and mentions of rape, please don't read if you don't like and don't read if this will give you flashbacks ect.**

**Nothing to graphic, but just in case.**

**Please Review and don't forget to be nice.**

It had been a beautiful day, the sun had been shining and it had been very hot.

The Cullens had spent the day in the garden. Their skin glittering and dancing. Renesmee was really enjoying the sunshine. Jacob, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett had all bin playing with her.

Alice and Jasper hadn't come out that much, but when they had they'd been hunting or just walking and talking around the garden.

Carlisle and Esme had spent the day sitting on the grass in each other's arms. Carlisle had played a little bit of Frisbee with them but that was it.

As the afternoon turned into evening and it became much cooler, but still very nice, Carlisle had decided he needed to hunt. So as night fell, he set off into the forest behind their house.

It was a truly beautiful scene. Carlisle smiled to himself as he started his hunt.

Carlisle finished drinking the blood of his second mountain lion.

He was about to go back to the house when the smell of another vampire caught his attention. He didn't recognise the smell.

He began to turn to face it but before he could do anything he was thrown to the ground, the other vampire o top of him.

Carlisle let out a gasp as he felt a cold hand remove his trousers and pants. They were soon way passed his knees.

The vampire began to rape him.

When the vampire had finally finished he leaned in and whispered in Carlisle's ear. "Enjoy carrying my child gorgeous."

The vampire left laughing quietly to himself, leaving Carlisle laying on the floor where he'd been left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've got a lot on the go and I haven't really got round to updating any of them, I had a maths exam recently so that's my excuse, please forgive me.**

**Please don't forget to review it means so much to me when people do. **

Carlisle was only there a few minutes before Edward, Emmett and Jasper were at his side, helping him up.

"Sh, Sh." Edward soothed. "We've got you."

Emmett picked Carlisle up and carried him home, running upstairs with him. Carlisle was placed on the bed, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were already waiting for him.

They all looked worried as Edward bent over Carlisle to have a look at him.

The words that vampire had said to Carlisle still ringing in Edwards ears and spinning in his mind. Then there was Alice's vision. Which had been of a very pregnant Carlisle.

Had this vampire somehow found a way to make other vampires pregnant?

Edward stared down at Carlisle on the bed under him, still in Emmett's arms.

Carlisle let out a little whimper. "Sh, sh, sh, shhh." Edward soothed again as Esme moved the hair out of Carlisle's face.

Edward listened to the thoughts around him, Rose wanted Carlisle to keep the baby, Esme was worried about Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wanted to kill the vampire who had done this to him and Alice was asking him what they should do.

"Carlisle the moment this happened to you Alice had a vision," he took a deep breath not sure how to carry on. "Well, you see, you were pregnant." He finished in a rush, listening to Carlisle's thoughts to see how he was reacting.

Carlisle was in total shock, his eyes full of fear, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked from Edward to Alice they were both very serious.

But it couldn't be true, it just couldn't, it had to be a mistake, Alice must have seen it wrong. Surely.

Edward shook his head and Jasper moved closer to calm Carlisle.

As Carlisle got over the shock enough to think, one thing was very clear in his mind, Edward bit his lip as he listened to it.

_GET RID OF IT! _Carlisle was almost yelling at him. It was like listening to music on an ipod, it was so loud, but no one else could hear it.

Rose looked from Carlisle to Edward, she growled. "He wants to get rid of it, doesn't he!" She said staring Edward full in the face.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well he can't, he has to keep it, Please." She said angrily, but her eyes pleading.

Edward bit his lip, thinking.

"Carlisle should be the one to choose, surely?" Esme asked looking from Carlisle to Rose to Edward then back to Carlisle.

"He should keep it or Rose will be hell to live with." Alice answered looking at everyone.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"I can see two futures, one where Carlisle keeps the baby and one where he doesn't." Edward nodded at Alice's words deep in thought.

"We'll see, but I think Carlisle'll be keeping it because it really won't be worth living because of Rose if he doesn't!"

As he finished he tenderly placed a hand on Carlisle's tummy. He could have sworn he felt something move.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. And I'm also sorry it's so short. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me!**

Carlisle lay on his back Edward, Esme, Alice and Rose were all around him. Emmett and Jasper were also in the room somewhere. Bella was keeping an eye out for the vampire.

It seemed that the baby was growing normally. It had been a few months since that day and Carlisle had a slight bump, plus he couldn't really move much. This was because of a number of reasons.

One, Carlisle felt tried easily and from the littlest movements.

Two, his child kept kicking him which wasn't enough to damage him but more than enough to wind him.

Three, was simply Rose wouldn't let him.

Esme stared deep into his eyes and holding one of his hands close to her face with the other she was stroking his forehead.

Alice was holding his other hand and was concentrating on her visions.

Rose had a hand on Carlisle's baby bump they all noticed him gasp as he felt another nudge inside him.

Edward smiled slightly at Carlisle's reaction, while Rose couldn't wait until her baby brother or sister was born.

As the months went on Carlisle's baby got stronger and stronger, it was taking all Carlisle's energy until he was having to sleep most hours of the day.

Which had felt very weird at first as he hadn't slept for over 300 years. Jasper was needed more and more everyday as Carlisle began to get mood swings.

Carlisle also needed ten times as much blood as normal, it would probably have been less if Carlisle hadn't point blank refused to drink human blood, but it seemed reasonably satisfied with animal blood.

**Carlisle's POV**

Rose was still in a huge mood with me this morning when I woke up. Jasper sat at the end of the bed, staring into my face doing his best to keep my emotions stable.

He had been doing a very good job, but I knew my emotions were getting on top of him.

Esme sat by my side looking very worried. Alice and Emmett were nowhere to be seen, I guessed they were hunting or getting me some more blood.

Bella had seen that vampire and Edward was helping look for him.

Rose hrmphed from beside me, I sighed she had wanted me to drink donated blood because it would 'help' the baby. She had been in a really bad mood with me ever since.

It was driving Jasper mad.

Jacob liked to keep Renesmee away from me and the vampire hunt so I hadn't seen her in months. Not that I really minded much I had much bigger things to worry about!

Like the fact that this baby was getting stronger by the second, what had stared off as a little nudge, now had enough power to push down a huge adult oak tree or shake a mountain.

The pain was impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry to however is reading this that it has taken such a long time and I'm glad people like it. It's just I've had writers block and in the end I came up with some of this in a French lesson.**

Edward smiled slightly to himself as he stood just out of hearing range of the clearing, he had this vampire cornered.

He pulled out his mobile. "Jasper, you and Emmett get your fat arses here, this minute!"

Jasper and Emmett stood in front of Edward in less than a minute. Edward could feel Jasper's annoyance at being pulled away.

" I should be with Carlisle not looking hopelessly through the forest that a vampire may or may not be in." Jasper spat it was punctuated with a burst of fury.

"Calm down, calm down Jasper. We have the vampire trapped and Carlisle will last for an hour or two."

"Don't be so sure." Jasper growled. Edward turned, gesturing for them to follow him.

They moved fast and silently through the trees keeping the wind coming towards them, so they could smell the unknown vampire while being undetected themselves.

Bella met up with them half way and Jasper took over, leading the way forward.

Disgust was pouring off Jasper at what he'd done to Carlisle.

"I was wondering when someone would come to avenge your gorgeous blonde friend!"

All four of them spun round to face the vampire, the same thoughts going round all their minds-how the hell had he got behind them!-Jasper was the first to react, grabbing the right arm. Emmett took the left.

Together Jasper and Emmett took the vampires legs out from under him, so that he was on his knees in front of Edward.

"Your name?" Edward spoke loudly through gritted teeth.

"Anderm." His voice was proud and carefree. A smirk sat firmly on his face. Jasper fed him more fear.

"Why did you rape Carlisle?" Edward spoke again, still through gritted teeth.

"Is that his name? Well I guess a pretty name for a pretty face! Because he was gorgeous!" Anderm shouted the last bit as if they were stupid.

"Do you realise you've made him pregnant?" Edward was beginning to see red and felt Jasper give him just a little calm they needed answers, then they could kill him.

"Well duh!" Anderm laughed, the laughter was cruel and it cut through the forest like a knife through butter. "That is my gift! Whoever I have sex with get pregnant with my child! Don't worry the kid grows up, it'll have an amazing gift-so keep it away from the volturi for the time being-and it'll be stunningly pretty."

Now Edward did see red, not only had Anderm rape and impregnated Carlisle, he was also very proud of it and didn't show any sign of remorse.

Edward had had enough, no other vampire was going to suffer like Carlisle had, he ripped Anderm to shreds and burned them until there was nothing left!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for so long. You have every right to hate me, but please don't. So if anyone is reading this then I am very thankful to you.**

**This is dedicated to: JST The Power Of Three, Mikesh, CarlisleLover1234, RubyDragonJewel, Jilly90, Eliza From The Ecos-Gaians, Flower-Girl-Flower-Power, Samster1819, Kasmiczna Majaka and my closest friend SemperFi-NavyNCIS. This is also dedicated to MaryandMerlin even though you will probably never read this thank you, because I'd not have started writing again if I hadn't read your fanfic. **

**I know I've already posted this one but I've hanged it because I didn't think it was very complete. Sorry about that I just didn't like the ending.**

**Jasper's POV**

When we got back to the house I knew something was up. I was getting huge waves of anger.

I turned to Edward, "What's up Ed?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Carlisle and Rose are fighting, we'd better get back!" It wasn't long before we could hear them.

I jumped through the open window to see Carlisle lying on the bed as I'd left him with Esme next to him and Alice trying to keep Rose as far away from Carlisle as possible without the two of them leaving the room.

I stood in the centre of the room and pushed calm towards them in both directions.

Carlisle lay back on the bed exhausted from the fight, so I pushed as much calm as possible toward Rose trying as hard as I could to keep her under control.

We'd just got rid of one problem, we didn't need anymore to deal with. A family feud wasn't not what we wanted or needed at the moment.

Emmett helped Alice to control Rose. "The Vampire's dead." He told Rose gently, it seemed to do the trick as she stopped and aloud my calm to sweep over her.

"What in Bob's name is going on." I shouted.

"Bob's name?" Emmett asked.

I just shrugged. "Spare of the moment."

Everyone was silent after that, nobody wanted to be the one to start to explain first.

"Well!" I glared at Rose. She and Carlisle might have been the only ones who knew what the whole fight was about. I wasn't going to cause anymore stress on him. Not with him so close to his due date, that and the fact he looked truly exhausted.

I took pity on him and sent enough calm his way to allow him to sleep then turned back to Rose.

"Rose please don't be to loud when explaining, we all want Carlisle to get as much sleep as possible." Edward said quietly.

Rose nodded. "It got out of hand, I'm sorry, I guess it was my fault." She paused for a moment then carried on. "Well Carlisle, without Jazz's calm, was begging us to get rid of the baby. I think his reasons were more than I don't want it, but I'm not sure."

"It was, if he keeps the baby we've got the problem of the Volturi." Alice confirmed.

"We've got good news on that." Stated Emmett. "Anderm said that the kid will grow up, didn't he Eddie."

Edward nodded.

"Well I guess I kinda screamed at him because of it. Saying he couldn't get rid of it." Rose picked up her story again.

"This may be a dumb question, but why can't he?" Emmett asked the same question I'd been thinking.

"Because it's not fair on me and Esme. We want Children more than anything, and I guess Esme sort of has, but really this will be different. And the fact that Carlisle is just throwing away something me and Esme would kill for. I couldn't let him." Rose finished. A pained look crossed her features.

There was a silence for a while. "Also Carlisle is against abortion if he can help it. He'd never forgive himself if it happened." I reminded them.

They all nodded in agreement.

I went over to Carlisle's side on the bed and watched him sleeping.

"Who's Anderm?" Asked Esme looking at Edward with a confused look on her face.

"The vampire who raped Carlisle, we got some information out of him before we killed him." Edward told her.

"Well Edward killed him, I would of seen if their was anymore information he could give us." I put in.

"Oh, right." Esme said quietly.

_See I told you I should always be with Carlisle._ I thought and looked out the corner of my eye at Edward. He pulled an annoyed face at me and turned away.

I felt very smug, I was right and Edward wasn't. That's something that doesn't happen a lot.


End file.
